


parmaq soj

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra Maggie and Lena are the Green Food Squad, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fictober 2019, Gen, Kryptonian Appetite, Kryptonian Catnip!Alex Danvers, Sam and Reign are Seperate People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Alex has a strange effect on Kryptonians, especially those of a formally world-conquering bent.





	parmaq soj

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Guarded

Over the last number of years, a number of things have changed in Alex's life. The first is that she's a lot harder to hit, as a result of constant practice and experience being shot at that she accumulates. The three aliens that have decided to attach themselves to her also help somewhat in that regard. Sam is still more a part of Lena's, and as a result Kara's circle, but Reign is on Alex like a cat on catnip. (When she isn't at CatCo making pronouncements and stealing Cat's skittles, that is, like a cat trying to alternately impress and annoy a different cat.) Kara has been at her side as long as she's been at hers, and Astra ... Astra seems to think that Alex stabbing her is nothing compared to Alex spending time with a Worldkiller. If Reign and Cat are cats, then she and Astra are tigers, fighting over Alex like she is a prize cut of meat. Or a cardboard box. They have similar enough notions of personal space for that.

The second is the lengths she has to go to in order to keep her food safe, often to no avail despite the numerous decoys, redundancies and lead shielding she designs, creates and employs to that effect. The regularity, and content, of her meals fluctuates worse than when she was doing her PhD. Either it's stolen, sometimes seconds from her mouth, or her flock decides that she's the one starving herself by hiding – and she isn't, she is _working_ \- in her lab and needs to be force fed into a food coma and taken home and cocooned and shown one of Astra's whale documentaries. The range of food they provide is nice, almost too nice at times. They never miss the Chicago truck she likes, or that ice-cream place in New York, or that one stall that only seems to open at the worst hours of the night. Unfortunately, Astra's teamed up with Maggie and Lena and all too often there's kale, or kelp, or a side portion of chard too.


End file.
